The Way I Loved You
by Love.Hope.Faith.Zanessa
Summary: She would never love another the way that she loved him. "He's not Troy? Right?" "Yeah". "I'm never going to be over him?" And that's the way I loved you. Troyella Oneshot. Songfic


**

* * *

**

I do not own HSM, the characters, nor do I own Taylor Swift... yet. Copyright goes to their respective owners :)

**A/N: **

**I really love this song so I thought that I would do a songfic to it, Troy and Gabriella of course. Nothing really special about this story, just follows the lyrics. R&R porfavor & enjoy !!!! Much Love.**

**BTW: During the fighting in the rain part I took little pieces of my other story ****When It Rains, It Pours**** and put it in this one. Since Troy and Gabriella fought in the rain in that story and it kinda fit with that part of the lyrics. But I didn't use everything I wrote cause I didn't wanna be unoriginal I guess you can say. So there is some fresher writing in that part and the fight is different. So that's why it might sound a little familiar :]**

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous._

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like i couldn't ask for anything better._

"So Gabriella, how are you and your very attractive boyfriend doing? Which all of your _single friends are jealous _of!" Sharpay Evans, one of her best friends, asked her with a mischievous grin on her face and a playful tone of voice.

"Me and Landon are doing very well Sharpay. Now if you don't mind me asking how is your relationship going with Zeke?" She responded sarcastically and had the same tone of voice and a matching grin that Sharpay had. Sharpay was still acting like if she didn't like him. But the whole wide world and Jupiter knew that wasn't true, at all.

"Haha very funny Gabriella." Sharpay responded sticking out her tongue playfully. "But seriously, how are you two doing?"

Gabriella just sighed. "I guess we're doing okay. I mean he's _incredible _and _I couldn't ask for anything better_. But it's like I'm missing something."

Landon and Gabriella have been going out for a little more than two months. He was a great boyfriend. He was respectful and genuine. Everyone loved him. But there was always something missing in their relationship, or in him. Gabriella thought this from day one. But everyone else thought otherwise.

* * *

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name you're so in love that you act insane.  
And that's the way I loved you_

**(Flashback)**

_"Gabi. Come on we can't do this out here is the rain. It's crazy, just come back with me to the house so we can talk." He said grabbing her arm trying to convince her that fighting in the rain might not be a good thing to do or most logical. Especially when the rain started to pour harder by the second, and it was freezing cold out._

_"Let me go," she pulled and pulled adamant to get away from him. "Troy, let me go! I don't want to talk to you right now!" She kept on pulling away, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. _

_"Then I'll talk and you'll listen. And don't say that you don't want to hear what I have to say." he said pulling her to him so that they were facing each other, still holding on to her wrist._

_She started to get very frustrated with him. She didn't wanna listen to him, but she didn't wanna fight with him either. But she knew that if she wanted this whole thing to blow over, she had to listen. "Urgh. Fine then. What do you wanna tell me, Troy?" Her anger and frustration only growing._

_"That I'm sorry that I forgot our anniversary date. I was just so busy with work and with basketball practice, that I completely forgot. I know that's not a good enough excuse, but it's the truth. You know that I would never want to intentionally hurt you or I would never miss a date or a special occasion."_

_"Yes, I know that but it's not like we barely planned it. It's been planned for two months in advanced. It's not that hard to forget about something like that." She shouted at him with frustration and using her hands to confirm what she had just said._

_"I know, I know," He said feeling guilty just shaking his head in sorrow, knowing all the hurt and pain he caused her. Even though it was a small thing, it was a big thing to her. "all I have left to say is that I love you, and I hope you can forgive me. And I promise you nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise you." he said with such a sincere voice that she couldn't help but to forgive him._

_After a moment of thinking and awkward silent moments in the pouring rain. Her anger started slowly ebbing away, Gabriella looked up at Troy with an angelic face. "Troy, I forgive you." she said letting out a sigh with a quiet and forgiving voice._

_He looked straight at her "You do?!?" He said in disbelief._

_"Yes."_

_He smiled in relief. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too" she said smiling back at him. _

_Troy steps forward and pulls her into a passionate kiss._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"What do you mean something's missing?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I don't know? It's just like I know something is missing, but I just can't figure out what it is?" Gabriella said in a confused yet frustrated way. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Do you mean like a lack of communication or physical attraction or anything like that?"

"No, no. I'm attracted to him. And we do communicate. But it's just--"

"Or is it just that someone is missing? And Landon can't fill that void or be a substitution for him?"

Gabriella just nodded her head. That's what it was. He wasn't him!

"He's not Troy? Right?" She said in a soothing voice. Knowing that her friend is still in love with him, but she never said anything about the matter. In fear that it might ruin her happiness, she barely started getting over it. But she wasn't over it.

Gabriella just looked at her knowing what she said is true. She let out a sigh. "Yeah" She said. Her facial expressions showing hurt and pain.

* * *

_Breakin' down and coming undone. It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much. __And that's the way I loved you._

**(Flashback)**

_"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you want to be with me and that you love me as much as I love and want to be with you?" He said trying to understand why she couldn't just let him in._

_"I don't know? Okay. I just don't." She said in frustration. She didn't want to let him in. The last time she let someone in she ended up getting hurt. So from then on she was always careful and guarded, she never wanted to experience that pain ever again._

_"Yes. You do know Gabriella. Just tell me why!" He said begging her._

_"Troy, please just let it go." She asked pleadingly._

_"Please, I want to understand!" He said grabbing for her hand._

_She pulled her hand away from his._

_"You're scared aren't you, of getting hurt? Trusting someone, especially someone who loves you back. Because you know that once you do let someone in, you'll be vulnerable."_

_Gabriella had tears building up in her eyes, cause she knew what he said was true. She didn't wanna be vulnerable especially towards a boy, whom she loved._

_"You need to trust and believe me when I tell you that I love you and would never want to hurt you. I know that you've been hurt in the past and that you're guarded now because of it. But you need to know that I would never in my life cause you any pain. Just let me in." He said pleadingly._

_Tears were now streaming down her face."I know you won't hurt me and that you love me, that's what scares me. Okay? And you know what maybe I do love you and want to let you in." _

_"Then, what's stopping you from doing that?" He asked._

_Gabriella had started crying more. She had never opened up this much to anyone in her life, but that was the thing she hasn't even opened up to him yet. Not even close. "You are!" She said pounding her hands on his chest._

_Troy grabbed her hands and held on to them tight. "How am I stopping you, Gabriella? How?" He said with tears building up in his eyes._

_"Because, I'm scared that I'll get too close to you. Then, when I start to let you in, it will all be taken away from me, you and my heart. Then, I'll be back to square one." She said sobbing her eyes out._

_"That will never happen to you. I won't let it. Nothing will be taken from you, I promise you it won't." He said holding on to her even tighter than he was before._

_"I know you won't. I know that."_

_"Then, tell me you love me and want to be with me?" He said cupping his hand on her face._

_Her tears were falling down one by one. She couldn't let herself say those words. But she couldn't not say those words to him. "I love you and want to be with you."_

_She was the one thing she didn't want to be, vulnerable._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Sharpay brought her hand to Gabriella's trying to comfort her. "You're not over him, are you? You still love him?"

Gabriella looked down on to the floor then back to Sharpay. "I'm never going to be over him?"

"Then why did you guys break up?"

She started to silently cry. "Because I was being stupid and I got scared... I want him back."

"Then why are you with Landon."

"Because I know I won't fall in love with him. And I know that if I'm with him, then I won't have to be vulnerable and scared."

"Like you were with Troy?"

She just simply nodded her head.

_And that's the way I loved you._

**The End.**

**A/N: R&R. Sorry it's so short :/**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, the characters or Taylor Swift


End file.
